Generally, when cutting and polishing metal, a cutting oil has been used to remove the frictional heat generated during processing.
In addition to the above lubricating oil and cutting oil, cutting debris and polishing debris are attached to the metal parts obtained by metal processing. However, if the metal parts are used while adhering these fouling, degradation of performance and quality of the resulting metal may occur. Therefore, the metal cutting and polishing usually have a process to wash the metal parts by using a detergent after processing.
In a detergent for metal, corrosion inhibition properties with respect to metal is required. As a detergent for metal having corrosion inhibition properties, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a detergent composition containing a carboxylic acid, an alkanolamine and a diamine. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a detergent containing an alkylene oxide, an aliphatic carboxylic acid and an alkanolamine.
However, the detergents described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have a problem that it is not easy to remove them from effluent by effluent treatment. For the reason that awareness of environmental issues has increased in recent years, improving of the properties of effluent treatment of detergent has become an important issue. In addition, if effluent treatment of detergents can be easily conducted, the cost of effluent treatment can be reduced.
As a detergent composition with excellent effluent treatment properties, for example, Patent Document 3 discloses a detergent composition containing a nonionic surfactant and an organic material having a phenolic hydroxyl group. Patent Document 4 discloses a detergent containing a nonionic surfactant, a carboxylic acid salt and an inorganic or organic alkali builder. However, detergents described in Patent Documents 3 and 4 are insufficient in corrosion inhibition properties.